


And just one mistake, is all it will take

by languageismymistress



Series: The foxes hunt the hounds [1]
Category: Real Life Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Anthony is his brother, Chris is a hunter, Jeremy is the one stuck looking after them, M/M, Scarlett is an angel who is protecting their asses, and Sebastian got thrown into this my mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was use to his boyfriend using him to get to the ghost, but being alone on Halloween at midnight with some crazed ghost heading towards him, fuck that</p>
            </blockquote>





	And just one mistake, is all it will take

The rumour was that any lost wanders in the town who came across the ghost of the lady in red were to die in the spot that marked them. It was a legend that was most likely created by parents to scare their children from walking around the town a late hours. Either way, the legend scared the hell out of Sebastian. The idea of some creepy ghost lady stalking his ass before killing him on the spot was something he would not like to risk. It was why it was a bit difficult being the boyfriend of a hunter who constantly went out of his way to deal with shit like this. 

Standing in the middle of some dumb cemetery at midnight on Halloween was something that he would rather gauge out his eyes with a rusty spoon then do. But, being the terrific boyfriend he is, and the many, many, orgasms promised to him, he was helping Chris set a ‘trap’ to rid this town of its unwelcomed haunter. The trap itself was one of the reasons that he really didn’t want to be out here, mainly because it was them. Yep, that’s right, his boyfriends brilliant idea was to stand and wait for the wicked ghost from hell to invisible shuffle her way over to them and then bam! Ghostbusters are a go. At least, that was he was hoping would happen, listening to the stories that Anthony and Scarlett, the angel she is, would tell him about their actual hunts and the lack of success first go with plans was the reason he was holding his salt a little tighter to him. Yeah, that was the other thing, Chris, the bastard, got the shotgun and he got the condiments. What was he going to do, salt her so hard she thought she was McDonalds fries, yeah, great one Chris. 

Listening to the clock from the town hall struck the glorious number of 12, he felt a shiver run through him as a breeze kicked in around them, him. It would seem that Chris had disappeared on him, the little trap that he was creating, he guessed, turned out to actually be him. It wasn’t his fault that he fit the description of the freaking ghosts preferred kills, a man of lost love and a scorned heart. His ex wasn’t the greatest person in the world, minus the whole possession thing, so why the fuck was he being punished for it now with near death. This was why he often stayed home, whatever that hotel room was, while Chris and Anthony would go about killing whatever the hell was destroying towns, homes, people or that one time with the plants that took a “Little Shop of Horrors’ turn. 

Holding on the salt like it was his little ball of safety, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight at the feel of someone, something, moving closer over towards him. Doing the only thing he knew that may actually save him, given Chris’ run at survival, he poured the salt in a circle around him. A figure decked out in evening gear caught the corner of his eye, the red blood dripping from her hands contrasted against the white crisp colour of her gown. The wedding was said to be worse than the red wedding in GoT, something which he must get the hunters to watch, the nature and bloody details still haunted his dreams at times. Giving himself small little pinches, he winched at the fact that, nope, he wasn’t dreaming, yep, that’s a crazed ghost bitch coming for you and congrats, you just trapped yourself in a circle of salt that could easily be breezed away, well done. 

“I’ve got salt and I ain’t afraid to use it lady,” The fact that his voice was shaking gave his overall attempt to be frightening about a 2.

“Oh sweet child, salt is but air to a ghost like me,” She voice gave his body a slight sway in its stance.

“Ah, yeah, well this is special salt,” He was trying his best to stand still, her overall presence was starting to make him sway.

It was more that the closer he got, the more her ghostly eeriness was effecting him, at least, that was what he had planned to say to Chris once the bastard actually found him. Too bad the last thing he actually saw that the ghost bitch stepping into his circle, her golden hair turning black as the colour in her eyes ran red.

The pain in his head was enough to make him think that this was it for hunting, or drinking. Maybe he had just gotten really drunk and decided to sleep, the whole ghost thing just being a giant dream or nightmare that he had created in his mind. The look on the upside down face of Chris gave him the idea that this was definitely not true. His hair had flickers of blood and dirt with the scratches on his face most likely covering his body. 

“Hey, look who’s up,” Jeremy, Chris and Anthonys ‘father’ smiled over at him.

“What happened?” He was grateful for the help that Chris was giving him to get him into a sitting position.

“Damn bitch nearly got you,” Jeremy winced at the whack to the back of head from Scarlett.

“We got there before anything too serious could have happened,” Chris was running his hand over his back, pulling him flush against his chest, his legs either side of Sebastians. 

“Thanks, I think,” He wasn’t exactly sure what he was thanking them for, considering they, be it Chris, had left him alone.

“Yeah, we really thought salt would protect, but hey, can’t win everything,” Jeremy shrugged, heading back into the small kitchen.

Jeremy’s house was basically their home with them coming and going with each of the jobs that go after to earn some little cash they can. Jeremy himself ran an auto repair shop that Sebastian helped out with whenever he was there, Chris had given him enough lessons for him to be able to catch on quick to whatever Jeremy needed him to fix. It was a small house with the living room looking more like a library with the kitchen attached behind it. Upstairs was two bedrooms and a small study that had a mattress on the floor for whoevers turn it was. It wasn’t the largest house in the world, or even in the town, but it was home to them, something they hadn’t had for a while.

“Yeah, well next time, I refuse to be your bait,” He elbowed Chris, rolling his eyes at the fake pain his pain in the ass pretended to be in. 

“Sorry babe,” Chris kissed the back on his neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck. 

“You owe me, all of you,” He mumbled, the events from tonight, yesterday, fuck what time was it, the events of nearly dying were catching up with him.

“Many, many, times,” Chris whispered into his ear.

“Good,” He turned his body slightly, lying against Chris’ chest.

“Sleep,” He felt his body moving into a horizontal position, his arm laying across Chris’ chest.

Nuzzling his way into Chris’ embrace, he turned the both of them to face the window, small flickers of rain were hitting against the glass. Entwining their fingers together, he watched as his eyes became heavy with sleep, flittering closed as his breathing evened out.


End file.
